


Colors

by RaindomTM



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Gen, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindomTM/pseuds/RaindomTM
Summary: Red, Orange, Yellow, All colors in which make you feel some sort of excitement or energy.





	Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Grayson: we keep growing !  
> Jin: I'm paranoid, but not really-wonks-

_She burst out of the bubble, a explosion of color into his life, slowly they dripped into friends. Into beautiful duo of birds_.

  1. The little girl stood there for a long time, silently plotting the best escape a three year old could. "What are you doing?" A boy, the age of four watched her from next to a tree. "I'm going to mommy." She said, before attempting climb the fence and escape the playground. He smiled, "I'll help you Jin."
  2. "Momma, Grayson wants to know if he can spend the night. " the preteen asked her mother as she placed her backpack down. "Well we gave him a key for a reason, the boy practically lives here. I'm not quite sure why he still ask." She stated, with her back still turned to the girl. Then there could be the sound of shoes being taken off and a bag being dropped by the doorway, followed by the sound of laughter and the two kids racing up the stairs.



They bolted out the door, while Jin's mother could only wonder were the time had gone. It seemed like, a couple of seconds ago they were 12; now they were in 10th grade. She shook her head silently, and went to go wake up her other little girl.

Meanwhile Jin and Grayson had made it to the crosswalk. Jin looked up into the tree's, only to see a crow staring back down at her. "You seem nosy." She had muttered to herself before looking back at the light, before she heard a chuckle and a "what do you mean" from Grayson. To which she responded "Nothing important, I'm just overthinking things."

Yet she couldn't shake off the feeling of fear that the nosy bird had made her feel. Why she felt fearful, she had no idea. But in the meantime, she marked it off as paranoia. Paranoia and nothing more

**_Paranoia_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So holo. Hello, holo. Potato, potáto(I figured it out! Yay )  
> Howdy do, welcome. Hi. Thank you.
> 
> Okay so I know Grayson was a year older then her but, I decided to give myself a bit of a change. (I have written more things just never posted them) I thought, that maybe he went to school a year late. A'ight? A'ight.

**Author's Note:**

> Boom, a attempt to balance angst and fluff shall be failed along the way.
> 
> I'm working out a Universe name okay.


End file.
